This invention relates generally to fluid handing systems and more particularly to a system for mixing and diluting detergent components for spray washing equipment.
Various systems such as vehicle washes require liquid detergent mixed at a specific concentration for effectiveness, safety, and cost control. Typical detergents include alkaline material such as phosphates, silicates, and carbonates, as well as surfactants, perfume, and dyes. Such materials are commercially available at “drum strength”, about 85% water, which is further diluted by the end user.
Shipping and handling drums (typically 55 gallon drums) of drum strength material is very expensive. These types of drums weigh about 230 kg (500 lbs.) and are difficult to handle and require too much floor space in most small mechanical rooms.
It is therefore known to use a two-part system in which dry powder and highly concentrated liquid, both containing as little water as possible, are produced and transported separately to the point of use in relatively small, easy-to-handle containers. They are then mixed and diluted with water at the point of use, to produce a ready-to-use detergent.
There are several ways to accomplish detergent mixing using devices such as concentration probes, photocells, and electronic control components. However, the manufacturing cost and liability of known methods are high.
Accordingly, there is a need for a detergent mixing system that does not rely on electronics, is easy to maintain, safe to service, and economical to produce.